Fever!
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Mamori demam? Ya ampun! dan Mamori mendadak jadi manja gitu? Gimana kira-kira Hiruma mengatasinya? Huahaha, review ne! Special untuk semuanya yang lagi UN!


Just an oneshot FF. Semoga yang UN lulus dengan baik, good luck, senpai^^

Yang sempet buka, repiu yaa^^

* * *

**Fever**

"**Hei! Manager bodoh! Badanmu panas!"**

"**Emm.. Jangaann pergiii…"**

"**T-tapi……"**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfict**

**Youichi Fitria**

"**Fever?!"**

**Warning**

**Abal, GJ, gila, Tidak berkesan, lebay, ga baik buat anak kecil, sangat ga baik untuk dilihat, garing, ide pasaran, benar-benar tidak jelas, etc.**

**(Tapi diharapkan ripyu-nya. Hehe)**

**~*****~**

* * *

**Balasan Review (On The Truth When I Love You) (Males nge-PM atu-atu) :  
**

2586462-Akari chan- : Huahaha, makasih nyoo. Taki? wah, sengaja, kadang saiia kasian aja sama orang (?) macam dia, jadi ya sudahlah, hehe..

Liinda Ryuzaki-chan : wah? di FB kamu namanya apa? thx nyoo udah di baca. Saiia ngga jago kok bikin angst, tapi klo lagi iseng. ya begitulah.. Hehe.. Arigatou nee..

Sora Sasa : Wah, Fans saya? Makasih berat nyoo! soalnya selama ini fans saya bibi tukang sayur semua! *dibuang ke sumur*. Hehehe, ngga begitu jago kok, tapi saya suka aja. Suzuna-chan's Diary? Ripyu yaa.. Udah chapter 10 tuh.. Nanti di Update lagi.. Ripyu lagi nyoo!!

Gekkou Kitsu : Yosh! makasih berat! saiia emang ngga jago english nyoo! Ripyu lagi yaa!!!

YoshiKitty29 : ooo, cup, cup jangan nangis. Fufufu *dilempar sendal*.. Kekeke, Yosh! Ripyu lagi FF ini!!

RisaLoveHiru : Huahaha, ternyata banyak yang kasian ama Taki! *dilempar Risa-san*.. Oye, nanti deh bikin yang gembira-gembira, untuk sementara, nikmati dulu Fict ini. Ripyu yaa... Arigatou nee..

-LeafValkyrie- : Arigatou nee, tapi bener juga sih, saiia agak setuju. Repiu lagi FF ini yaa...

machi13shield : Machiko-chaaa.. Kekeke, makasih nyoo.. Banyak juga yang nanya sebelumnya, Kok Suzu yang mati? jawabannya : Soalnya Suzuna gak mati-mati kayaknya kalo di FFn ini, saya berkelana berulang kali sih *digilas Suzuna*. Hehe, sejujurnya saiia juga pusing sih gara-gara mikirin ekspresi Taki klo marah.. Hahaha.. Tidak apa repiu nya kepanjangan, yang penting ripyu lah.. Kekeke.. Well, arigatou ne.. Ripyu lagi yaa..^^

BFF-yang-ga-punya-akun-n-ripyu-lewat-sms : Huahaha. Nangis? akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu menangis nyo!!! Te! Hihihihi.. *lebay*

Semoga kalian suka FF ini yaa...^^

* * *

**(Hiruma's POV)**

Cih, hari ini pulang sekolah lagi dan berarti latihan lagi. Sialnya cuaca dari kemarin tidak berubah; tetap saja hujan-hujan-hujan-dan-hujan. Sialan. Latihan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya terus-terusan tertunda. Oh well, aku tidak ingin para teri-teri sialan itu kalah di pertandingan selanjutnya, Christmas Bowl sudah berakhir dan kalau latihan tanding nanti kami kalah, sama saja memburuk rupa-kan nama kami yang sudah menanjak semenjak Christmas Bowl itu.

Tik…Tik.. Tik..

OH!_ Damn it!_ Benar-benar hujan!

"Wah, Hujan!" pekik para teri-teri sialan itu berlarian ke ruang klub itu. Aku santai saja, bagiku hujan atau tidak, semuanya sama saja.

Aku baru menyadari satu hal, aku tidak melihat si Manager Sialan itu sepanjang latihan hari ini. Ke mana saja dia?

Aku mendatangi si cebol, monyet dan cheer sialan itu. Mereka masing-masing sedang mengelap rambut mereka dengan handuk dan bercanda seperti biasa.

"Hoi, cebol, mana si Manager sialan itu hari ini? Heran dia tidak mengontrolmu atau setidaknya melindungimu?" tanyaku. Oh well, aku memang tidak mendapat kabar apapun darinya. Tidak biasanya. Padahal, kalau dia tidak masuk, dia pasti akan meninggalkan surat pemberitahuan di ruang klub sialan ini. Tapi kenapa malah dia tidak menulis? Apa dia semakin tertular eurofia _creampuff _sampai-sampai pikirannya rusak, dan oh, hingga tidak mementingkan segalanya kecuali benda manis yang menjijikan itu? Oke, itu pikiran yang bodoh. (_note Author : tumben Hiruma bego? *dibazooka*_)

"Kak Mamori di rumah, kata ibunya sih dia juga lagi kurang enak badan," kata Cebol Sialan itu seadanya. Si Cheer sudah senyam-senyum tidak karuan kepadaku.

"Oh, begitu. Lebih baik dia sakit, daripada mengomeliku dengan hal-hal tidak jelas. Kekeke," aku terkekeh tidak jujur, tapi cukup meyakinkan.

Si Cheer bodoh itu masih senyam-senyum.

"Ngapain kau senyam-senyum begitu, Cheer Sialan? Apa kau sudah ketularan si Manager Sialan itu makan _Creampuff_ sampai mengalami gejala kebodohan?"

Dia berganti cemberut. Aku terkekeh lagi.

Oh, dia sakit. OK, well, paling tidak ini bisa dimaafkan. Tapi lain kali awas saja!

****

**(Normal POV)**

"Mamo-Chan!" teriak Ibu Mamori dari bawah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mamo?" Ibunya naik ke atas, menuju kamar Mamori. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Masuk," jawab Mamori serak.

Sejenak ibunya mematung di depan pintu. Lalu berganti dengan ekspresi kepanikan.

"Oh! MAMO! Kenapa kau! Tidak enak badanmu belum pulih sejak tadi pagi ya?!"

"Ehehe," Mamori malah cengengesan, "Tidak. Tapi rasanya panas sekali. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Ibunya heran. Lalu menyentuh kening Mamori. Panas. Ia semakin panik rasanya. Padahal hari ini ia dan suaminya harus ke kota sebelah untuk melayat keluarga yang meninggal hingga besok malam. Di kota ini tidak ada keluarganya yang tinggal. Aduh! Bagaimana ini?

"Mamo-chan," katanya, "Kau sudah minum obat."

"Haa.. tidak mau.. aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mau minum jus jeruk sama cola dingin saja," Mamori berkata lebih seperti mengigau.

Ibu Mamori menghela nafas, menyadari kebiasaan anaknya ini kalau lagi demam. Seperti orang mabuk. Pekerjaannya mengigau dan jadinya manja deh.

Ibu Mamori mengambil HP-nya, mencari nama keluarga Kobayakawa.

KLIK!

**

Di seberang telepon..

"Halo? Disini keluarga Kobayakawa?" jawab suara perempuan yang hangat. Ibu Mamori tahu itu pasti Mihae Kobayakawa, ibu Sena. Kenalan paling akrabnya di kota ini.

"Mihae? Ini aku, Ibu Mamori (_note : gak tau siapa nama Ibu Mamo nih!_). Emm, aku bisa nitip Mamo menginap di rumahmu tidak? Soalnya aku mau melayat sampai besok malam. Sedangkan Mamo-chan lagi demam begini!" ucapnya panik.

"Oh, sebenarnya bisa, tapi sayangnya aku juga harus ke Osaka sampai dua hari ke depan, juga acara keluarga. Kau tidak mungkin menyuruh Sena kan? Tahu sajalah jadwal latihannya yang padat. Dan Mamori juga _protective_ sama dia kan?" kata Mihae panjang lebar.

"I-iya juga sih. Terima kasih. Oke, aku cari yang lain saja," kata Ibu Mamori akhirnya. Menutup teleponnya setelah Mihae Kobayakawa mengucapkan, "_Maaf tidak bisa ya._"

***~~

"Aduh, siapa lagi ya yang bisa dihubungi nih? Ya ampun, Sena kan tidak mungkin. Di kota ini sedikit sekali kenalanku. Ya ampun.."

Ia melihat anaknya yang berselimut dan berkeringat itu. _Gimana yah_? Pikirnya. Asik-asiknya Ibu yang penuh kasih itu mikir keras, Si anak yang lagi demam malah ngigo ga jelas. Sambil ketawa-ketawa cengengesan begitu.

"Ehehe.. Sena wo ijime naide, Hiru..hiruma-kun!" katanya. Oke, kalau kata-kata di awal Ibu Mamori sudah tahu karena toh Mamori kesannya dari dulu _Over Protective _selalu, apalagi kalau masalah Sena. Kalo Hiruma? Hmm, dia nggak pernah dengar nama itu. Tapi kalau nggak salah, itu teman _baik dan dekat_ Mamori sih, seperti kata si Suzuna-chan itu. (_Berarti Ibu Mamori nggak tahu siapa Hiruma? Yang jadi QB Deimon waktu Christmas Bowl? Si setan paling kejam? YA AMPUN!? APA KATA DUNIA?! *ditampol*_)

Kayaknya Ibu ini kelamaan di dapur, jadi nggak tahu perkembangan dunia dan betapa KEJAMnya Dunia yang ada Hiruma-nya *_Didupak sama Ibu Mamori_*.

"Hmm," ia mengambil ponsel anaknya mencari nomor telepon Sena, siapa tahu saja si Sena tahu siapa si Hiruma itu.

***

"Halo?"

"Iya, halo? Ini dengan Kobayakawa Sena, ini siapa ya?" Sena sopaaaannn sekali.

"Ini ibunya Mamori," kata si Ibu ini dengan Panik.

"Eh, tante! Ada a—"

"SENA! KAMU TAHU NGGAK SIAPA TEMAN BAIK SI MAMO-CHAN! YA YANG NAMANYA HIRUMA ITULAH POKOKNYA!"

"Eh? Teman baik?" Sena cengok. Setahunya, Hiruma itu _cruel_ kan?

"Iya! Kan kata si Suzuna-chan waktu itu, Hiru-aduh!-siapa tadi? Oia, Hiruma itu temen baik dan deketnya Mamo kan?"

"Eehh? Kalo-kalo-kalo deket sih iya, kalo baik…." Sena gelagapan sama nih orang tua satu.

"KAMU TAU KAN SIAPA ORANGNYA?"

"I-iya…"

"SEKARANG ORANGNYA LAGI ADA DI MANA?"

"Di-di deket saya, deket saya, tante! Di ruang klub!"

"Kasih telepon ini ke si Hiruma itu!" hwaduh, ini namanya cari mati.

Sena, akhirnya menyerahkan telepon itu –setelah dengan gelagapan pada yang lain, terutama Hiruma yang heran sama si bocah cebol satu ini.

"_Please, Hiruma-san! Itu ibunya Mamori-neechan! Tolong sopan sedikit!_" bisik Sena panik dan membuat Suzuna senyam-senyum lagi dengan cerita (ato gossip?) yang bakal panas ini.

"Ya? Halo?" Hiruma ngomong dengan nada kasarnya yang biasa.

"INI HIRUMA KAN? INI HIRUMA?"

"Yosh, ada apa orang tua si….."

"KAMU BISA JAGA MAMORI SAMPAI BESOK PAGI KAN?" Hiruma menjauhkan speaker telepon dari telinga elfnya. Suaranya berdenging sampai menggema begitu *hah?*.

"BISA NGGAK?"

"…." Hiruma nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Konyol, pikirnya. Masa' dia harus ngejagain Manager Sialan yang lagi sakit itu?

"Oke, aku anggap diammu itu sebagai 'Iya'!" Ibu Mamori seenak perut menyimpulkan, "Oia, aku lupa, ini Ibunya Mamori, besok aku dan ayahnya harus ke kota sebelah untuk melayat keluarga yang meninggal. Jadi siang ini kamu jemput Mamo di rumah, boleh kamu bawa kerumahmu atau cukup di rumah kami saja. Soal makan-dan-tete-bengeknya udah diurusin. Jadi habis kau pulang sekolah ya!"

"HAH! Wha----"

"BYE!"

_**Kesimpulan : Ibu Mamori lebih bawel dan lebih bisa bikin Hiruma diam cengok daripada Mamori sendiri.**_

Tut-tut-tut.. Teleponnya putus gitu aja.

"SIALAN!" pekik Hiruma. Kalau begini mana bisa dia menolak. Rusak dong image-nya dia! (_lho? emang dia artis terkenal?_)

"Selamat ya, You-nii," kata Suzuna cengar-cengir, rupanya dari tadi dia nguping tuh pembicaraan.

"Kubunuh kau.. Cheer Sialan!" Hiruma mengangkat AK47-nya tinggi, menyiapkan pelurunya. Dengan Aura setan yang paling membunuh, paling tidak yang bisa dikeluarkannya saat ini.

**********

**(Hiruma's POV)**

Good, bagus, bagus banget, jadi gue harus ngejagain tuh Manager Sialan? Kalo dia oke-oke aja sih nggak masalah, tapi ini, dia lagi demam begitu?

Aku harus menjaga seorang MANAGER yang tak becus begitu?

Akhirnya aku pulang juga dari latihan yang tertunda hujan itu. Hujan masih rintik. Masih pukul 3 siang. Jadi, daripada cebol-cebol itu ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas dan malah tambah membuatku stress, lebih baik latihannya ditunda saja. (_tumben Hiruma baek __***yaiyalah! wong stress gara-gara emaknya Mamori itu!***__)_

Aku melangkah 100 meter lagi. Dan ketika sampai di sana, aku memandangi rumah dengan 1 tingkat lagi diatasnya, dan aku yakin, itu pasti kamar si Manager bodoh itu. Dengan helaan nafas yang sepertinya mengeluarkan uap panas kekesalan ini –dan kalau-kalau saja tidak ditahan bisa membuatku bernafas sambil mengeluarkan api-, aku melangkah ke depan rumahnya, tepat ke depan pintunya. Tepat sebelum mengetuk, itu pintu udah keburu kebuka duluan.

"KAMU HIRUMA KAN?"

"I---"

"Jadi Mamo-chan mau di bawa ke rumahmu atau disini saja kamu merawatnya?"

Aku menyerah deh sama nih orang tua satu, "Di apartemenku saja."

"Baik! Kalau begitu, besok kau boleh antar dia ke rumah ini lagi, oke? BYE! JAGA MAMO YA! DIA MANJA LHO!"

Tuh ibu-ibu sama Suaminya ngabur gitu aja sambil bawa-bawa koper kayak mau bulan madu.

_**Kesimpulan : Bisa jadi orangtuanya Mamori (terutama Ibunya) lebih Cruel daripada Hiruma *dibazooka***_

Oke-oke, tinggal masuk, tutup pintu, ajak tuh Manager bodoh, bawa ke rumah, tidurin, kasi makan ikan asin, (buset, ini MAMORI! Bukan Kucing kampung tetangga!) besok, bawa balik ke rumahnya. Titik. Cuma segitu saja tugasku.

DRRSSSHHHH! Hah? Hujan lagi. Sialan.

Aku mencari kamar si Manager bodoh itu. Dan tepat di lantai dua, aku menemukan kamar bertuliskan, 'Mamori-Chan's Room!'. Huh! Dia seperti anak kecil saja. Tapi lumayanlah buat _Akuma Techou_, kekeke.

Aku masuk akhirnya.

"Manager Sialan?"

Terlihat dia sedang tidur di kasurnya. Kulit putihnya pucat dan berkeringat. Aku buru-buru merogoh sakuku dan mengambil saputanganku yang masih bersih. Dan mengelap keringatnya. Oh yeah? Sejak kapan aku begini perhatian padanya?

"Siapa?" katanya membuka matanya setengah, suaranya serak. Aku memegang dahinya, panas.

"Ini aku, bodoh," kataku, "Kau jangan sebaiknya jangan bangun du---"

GREB!

"APA-APAAN KAU, MANAGER SIALAN?!" Pekikku kaget saat dia tiba-tiba bangun dan refleks memelukku.

"Hiruma jangan pergi," ucap perempuan ini manja. Tidak seperti biasa.

"_JAGA MAMO YA! DIA__** MANJA **__LHO!"_ ucapan ibunya terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda kau!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, jangan pergi.."

"HEI! KAU INI MANAGER SIALAN!"

Aku merasakan dahinya yang panas, apa memang setiap orang demam seperti ini? Atau Cuma satu orang saja?

"Hhhh," dia mendengkur pelan.

"Hei, bangun dulu. Kita ke apartemenku."

Dia membuka matanya lagi, "Aku ikut.. kemanapun Hiruma-kun pergi aku ikut."

"Oke," aku mengangkat bahu. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

Aku melihat sekeliling, terlihat tas besar yang seper dengan kertas di atasnya. Aku membukanya.

"_Hiruma-kun! Ini tas isinya baju Mamo semua. Kalau mau bawa Mamo ke rumahmu, bawa aja tas ini, udah lengkap kok. Sign, Ortunya Mamo_."

Ooh, jadi tuh orang tua udah waspada duluan toh.

Manager sialan yang… yeah, menarik.

~~*~~

Aku menggendong gadis bodoh ini di punggungku, sedang ada pula tas yang berat ini plus-plus makanan. Astaga, nih cewek kebanyakan makan _Creampuff_ kali ya.

Oke, Hufft, 10 menit berjalan, sampai juga di apartemenku (menurut Author sih, Apartemennya Hiruma ini apartemen mewah, udah pake Lift *buset*). Aku segera masuk ke lift dan menuju lantai 5.

Dan tepat di hadapanku saat ini, kamar nomor 50. Aku masuk dan membaringkan gadis itu di kasurku. Dan sekarang, oh yeah, sudah pukul 6, gara-gara hujan, aku harus menunggu dulu, baru bisa pulang. Bagus sekali. Kalau begini aku juga bisa demam gara-gara perempuan sialan ini.

Aku mengambil handuk dan hendak masuk ke kamar mandi. Mandi tentunya, kau pikir apa?

GREB!

Aku menoleh. Sial! Manager bodoh ini bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan malah pergi ke tempatku!

"Hiruma-kun mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada Manja yang sumpah membuatku Illfeel. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Aku mau mandi," jawabku seadanya dengan nada kasarku yang biasa.

"NGGAK MAU! NGGAK BOLEH! AKU NGGAK MAU SENDIRIAN! AKU MAU IKUT!"

**WHAT?!**

"Heh?" aku mendengus, "Jangan ngaco, Manager Sialan. Kepalamu kebentur……."

Aku memegang keningnya. Astaga, sudah lebih panas daripada tadi.

"Aku ikut," bisiknya. Aku menghela nafas.

_Oke, Hiruma, sabar. Ini cobaan sesaat saja. Sabar. _Ucapku dalam hati.

"Sudah, aku mandi setelah kau tidur saja, Manager Sialan."

"Aku mau ikut," dia memelukku kemudian lemas, badannya hangat.

Aku langsung menggendongnya menuju kasur. Menyelimutinya. Dia membuka matanya kembali.

"Ehehe,"

"Kenapa kau, bodoh?"

"Tidak, ehehe, nyaman, karena ada Hiruma-kun."

"Kau makan ini," kataku menyerahkan sup yang sudah ada di dalam mangkok sejak tadi, "Lalu minum obat dan tidur."

"SUAPI!"

"NGGAK!"

"SUAPI! KALO NGGAK AKU NGGAK MAU MAKAN!"

"Cih, merepotkan," kataku setengah hati. Well, kalau dia demam ternyata merepotkan juga. Biasanya kalau keadaannya begini, aku pasti menodongkan AK47-ku dan dia menodongkan sapunya yang entah sudah keberapa. Patah terus.

Akhirnya dengan setengah hati, aku menyuapinya. Yah, rasanya jadi Baby Sitter deh. Bedanya, ini _Baby_-nya udah umur 17 tahun.

Habis juga akhirnya setelah 15 menit. Kusuruh dia minum obat dan akhirnya dia tidur juga. Dan well.. tentu saja aku mandi. Tertunda hampir 30 menit gara-gara gadis sialan ini.

_Sial.._

_Dia manis sekali sih.._

~***~

**(Normal POV)**

Lemari, bahan makanan, kosong.

Permen karet, habis.

Baterai, habis.

What the hell?!

Kenapa pada saat-saat seperti ini bahan-bahan pokok malah habis?! Pekik Hiruma dalam hati.

TRLLTTT! TRRLLLTTT!

"Yosh, Hm?"

"Ini Hiruma ya?" kata suara itu, "Ini ibunya Mamori."

"Oh," Hiruma cengok, darimana orang tua satu ini tau nomornya?

"Mamori di rumahmu?"

"Ya," Hiruma menjawab sekenannya, nggak berani sama Ortu juga nih orang *didupak*

"Udah minum obat?"

"Udah."

"Oh, oke."

Tut-tut-tut..

Hiruma merasa dirinya dibodohi. Dan terbodohi, mungkin. Hehe.

Akhirnya ia melongok ke gadis itu, yang masih tertidur lelap. Lalu menatap alrojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam._ Gadis sialan itu ternyata membuang waktuku setelah mandi_, pikirnya kesal. Iyalah, wong harusnya dia nyari data buat pertandingan selanjutnya, malah harus nemenin Mamori ngobrol dengan 'manja', oke, mata anda tidak salah, readers, M-A-N-J-A. dan syukurnya, panas tubuh Mamori sudah turun. Jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir.

Ia mengambil mantel putihnya dan mengambil uang, tidak lupa _Akuma Techou_-nya yang tersayang itu. Dan pergi ke luar mencari makan dan bahan pokok yang habis. Lupa? Hiruma belum makan dari tadi siang lho!

~***~

**(Back to Hiruma's POV)**

Aku melirik jam, sudah pukul 10 lewat. Harus segera pulang. Belanjaan sudah full, dan aku sudah makan di luar. Kenyang dan tinggal mengurusi si Manager sialan itu. _Creampuff_-nya juga sengaja kubelikan. Siapa tahu saja dia demam bukan gara-gara cuaca, tapi gara-gara 3 minggu nggak makan _creampuff_. Kekeke.

KLEP, aku membuka pintu. Dan mataku melebar melihat gadis itu tidur di dekat pintu.

"HEI! MANAGER SIALAN! KENAPA KAU TIDUR DISINI?!!" aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, "TUH KAN! YA AMPUN! PANASMU NAIK LAGI!" aku memegang pula keningnya yang mulai memanas lagi.

Aku tersentak dengan kata-kataku sendiri.

Kenapa aku khawatir? Sejak kapan aku khawatir?

_Kenapa aku begitu cemas?_

"Hiruma-kun," dia membuka matanya yang merah, dan.. basah.

"Bodoh!" aku membentaknya dengan nada cemas yang entah kenapa keluar begitu saja, "Panasmu naik, ayo ke tempat tidur!"

"Hu-huhuhuhuuuh," dia mengucek matanya. Menangis.

"Eh! KENAPA KAU NANGIS? Manager sialan," kataku dengan nada yang lagi-lagi… well… Cemas. Sejak kapan aku begitu perhatian begini padanya?

"Kau sih! Dari mana? Beli apa? Bukannya aku bilang aku ingin ikut?! Huhuhuhuuh.. nggak bilang-bilang ke aku, huhuh," dia berkata dengan nada yang tidak terlalu manja seperti sebelumnya. Kesadarannya mulai kembali mungkin.

Aku terdiam.

"Hiruma-kun," katanya memelukku, "Dari mana sih! Aku kan kesepian kalo sendirian!" bentaknya.

"Maaf," kataku refleks.

_Eh?_

_Kenapa aku,_

_Minta maaf?_

_Sial, jadi tidak ingin berpisah.._

"Ayo sekarang tidur kembali," kataku mengajaknya.

Aku menggiringnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia duduk. Dan aku disampingnya.

"Aku nggak mau, nanti kau pergi lagi," ucapnya dengan ketus. Dasar gadis keras kepala. Manager Sialan bodoh yang lagi demam yang sangat keras kepala.

"Tidur sudah!" ucapku agak keras. Tapi itu malah membuat matanya berlinangan air mata lagi.

"Kau harus dapat hukuman!" katanya, "Seenaknya meninggalkan aku!"

_Tadi manja? Kenapa dia sekarang jadi __marah-marah begitu?_

Dia berdiri dan mendorongku ke tempat tidur. Hingga terbaring.

"Huh?" aku mendengus.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tinggal 3 senti dari bibir kami masing-masing, tapi wajahnya sontak memerah dan mengangkat wajahnya lagi, tinggi-tinggi.

"Hhh, huh! Menyebarlah! Menyebarlah demam!" ucapnya nggak beres, "Menular! Ayo menular!"

Aku terkekeh. Astaga. Dia nggak beres.

"Kekekeke," aku ingin tertawa selebar mungkin rasanya.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?"

"T-tidak, kekeke," aku masih terkekeh.

"Huh!"

"Kau ini!" ucapku, "Kalau begitu mubazir namanya!"

"Mubazir?" katanya polos.

"Iya, kalau nggak mau mubazir, begini caranya," aku menarik kepalanya ke dadaku, membaringkannya di kasur. Membalik posisi kami. (WOOOII! INI MASIH RATED T!!!)

Aah, sialan, dia manis banget sih..

Aku melumat bibirnya dalam-dalam dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dia malah membalasnya. Ah, dasar.

_Sialan.._

_Kalau begini.._

_Dibodohi atau__ jadi budaknya pun aku rela.._

Bibirnya, dahinya, pipinya, Panas dan merah.

Sudah nggak bisa kuhindari lagi yang seperti ini. Makanya aku tidak mau merawatmu, Manager bodoh, karena aku tidak yakin kita tidak melakukan apapun di saat seperti ini.

Yah.. tapi sudah terlanjur.

Ya sudahlah. Untuk kali ini saja, boleh kan?

Karena sudah nggak bisa kuhindari lagi.

~*******~

Keesokkan harinya.. (PS : Normal POV)

Mamori sudah masuk sekolah kembali setelah demamnya turun dan sadar kalau dia semalaman dititipkan layaknya anak TK oleh orangtuanya kepada Hiruma. Dia tidak ingat, yeah.. apa yang ia lakukan. Yang dia ingat, Cuma mimpi (yah, Mamori menganggapnya sebagai Mimpi) kalau tadi malam dia.. umm.. berciuman dengan Hiruma.

Dan sekarang dia berangkat sekolah bersama Hiruma. Malu? Sangat.

"Mamori-saaan!!" ucap fans-fans Mamori ketika masuk kelas. Mamori menoleh.

"Kau sakit?"

"Sudah baikkan?"

"Mau kutemani?"

Bla-bla-bla…

Mereka semua mengerumuni Mamori. Mamori Cuma menanggapi dengan senyuman heran. Dan menjawab berulangkali, "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

DDDRRRRTTTTTTT!!!! Hiruma menembakkan AK47-nya ke langit-langit dengan brutal.

Semua orang terkaget, mendadak bubar, menatap setan itu dengan tatapan takut.

"Hei, guru sialan itu masuk," kata Hiruma datar, duduk di kursinya. (_Lha? Tadi mencak-mencak sama tuh senjata, sekarang malah datar?!_)

Dan ternyata perkiraan Hiruma tepat karena guru masuk setelah ia duduk di kursi. Beberapa yang lain kaget dan memberikan tatapan, _nih-setan-satu-bisa-baik-juga_.

_**Kesimpulan : Mungkin Hiruma punya nenek moyang setan yang kawin sama peramal *dibuang ke sumur***_

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" bisik Mamori.

"Cuma memperingatkan," kata Hiruma seadanya, membuka bukunya.

"Tidak mungkin!" bisik Mamori.

~~~**

"Kau tadi itu apa-apaan sih?" kata Mamori ketus saat istirahat siang, di atap.

"Kenapa kau begitu repot? Bukannya aku biasa seperti itu?"

"Tidak," Mamori blushing, "Hanya heran saja."

"Oh," kata Hiruma mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Hmm.. jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" kata Mamori tiba-tiba lagi, spontan. Niatnya sih menggoda Hiruma.

Hiruma menatapnya. Menyeringai kecil.

"Yah, _mungkin_."

"Eh?" Mamori blushing lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" dia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Huh, dasar," Mamori terdengar agak kesal. Niat menggoda Hiruma malah membuatnya jadi malu sendiri.

****END****

* * *

**HUAAA, ABAL!**

**Ya ampun, Hiruma ga masuk banget ya kayak aslinya? Ga dapet karakternya neehh!**

**Dan bener-bener ga sesuai Image! Ya ampyun! *mukulin kepala ke tembok***

**Huah! Udah GJ begitu tamatannya. Sungguh tidak bisa diampuni!**

**Mamori juga. Ya tuhan, mimpi apa saya?! *ngejedotin kepala ke batu bata***

**Ratingnya naek turun! padahal masih bocah. Ya Tuhan,… Addooohh.. Bahaya nih saya..**

**Tapi sejelek-jeleknya ini, ini paling nggak murni ide saya deh, ahaha. Ini juga baru pertama kalinya saya bikin sudut pandangnya dari Hiruma.**

**Oia, permohonan maaf buat Typo sama kesalahannya. Juga saiia minta maaf sama FF kalian semua yang amat jarang sekali saya review. Tapi kalo ada kesempatan saiaa usahain deh. Dan kayaknya abis ngepost cerita ini, saiia langsung off dan hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu dari FFn. Ulangan saya bener-bener nguras tenaga nih. Pelajaran sekarang juga makin sulit. Apalagi Matematik. Wadaw!**

**Reviewnya saiia bales seminggu atau dua atau tiga minggu ke depan deh.. Well, maap ya.. nyoo..**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
